


Blushing

by capitana



Series: Teasing messages [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Dom/sub, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Public Relations, Reaction, Secret Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitana/pseuds/capitana
Summary: Reading the chat caused George's blush to grow. "I'm not blushing chat!" He not at all convincingly says to his camera."Oh my gosh! You ARE blushing" Bad teases. "No i'm not" George tries again. This makes Dream erupt into laughter again.ORThe one where Dream teases George through msgs during a stream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Teasing messages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 336





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for this pairing and I also haven't written any fanfics for atleast a year or so. Hope you like it, please leave feedback!

"Hi everyone!" George said, facing his computers webcam with a warm smile plastered on his face. "How are we all doing today?" he adds, looking to the chat on his second monitor and seeing the messages flow in. Multiple greetings and answers come and go in the chat and George picks up on a specific one. "Where is Dream?" he says aloud and almost right on queue he hears a very energetic "Hi!" come through his headset. "Speaking of the devil" George says as he follows with a quiet laugh. He was hoping that Dream would join in on his stream today.

Dream and George had finally confessed that they both had feelings for each other almost a month ago now but they both still want to try and keep it quiet for as long as they can. Unfortunately for them, both of their communities seem to be putting two and two together more and more each day. It's only going to be a matter of time before they truly figure it out.

"What are you up to George?" Dream asks. "I was going to do a speed run stream but we can do something else if you'd like?" George replies. "How about just doing a survival stream today? I'll join you." Dream suggests. "Yeah, okay" agreed George. 

Opening up Minecraft, he joins Dreams survival multiplayer server. Once he is in the world, he checks the online players list and for now, it seems it will just be himself and Dream. "I'm surprised nobody else is on at the moment" George states. "Yeah, I do think Bad and Sapnap were going to jump on soon though." Dream informs. "Ah, got ya" George nods. 

"Where are you in the game at the moment?" George asks, wanting to join him. "Your house." Dream answers and as George goes to reply he gets hit in the back in game. "Wow, rude." He laughs. "Hi" Dream laughs back. "Hello" George greets. "I want to get in a boat and go exploring" he adds. "A bit random but okay, let's go" Dream says happily. "Race you to the ocean" Dream says frantically as he starts sprinting in game, hitting George once more on his way. "Hey! Cheater" George laughs, meeting up with Dream at the water a few seconds later. "Alright, you lead the way" Dream says, placing down a boat, waiting for George to get in as the navigator. George gets in, with Dream following after him and then they are off to sail the seas. 

As they're sailing, George gets a message on his phone. He grabs and unlocks it with his left hand as he keeps his right on his keyboard to continue moving forward in game. He sees that the message is from Dream, he opens it up and can't help the smile that grows onto his face and the little "pfft" that he let's out of his mouth as he reads the text. 

'You look good today ;)'

"What's wrong?" Dream asks, sounding oblivious for the chat but George can hear the smirk hidden in his words. "Oh nothing" George replies. As he goes to make an excuse he hears both Bad and Sapnap join the voice call. 

"Hello!" Bad greets kindly. Sapnap adds a quick "Hey guys" with a followed "Are you streaming?" 

"Yeah" both George and Dream say at the same time which causes Bad to let out a small laugh. "Just on the SMP" George says. "We're going on an adventure across the seas" he finishes. "Oh. Sounds fun. Can we join?" Bad asks. "Sure, we'll come back to the town" Dream replies. George turns the boat around and heads back to meet the others. As they get back to shore they are greeted by Snapnap. 

"Where you at Bad?" Dream asks. "Just getting some food, one sec" Bad replies which reminds George that food probably is a good thing to take if they're travelling the Minecraft plains. "Good idea actually" George points out. Bad just replies with a quick 'uhm' before adding "here guys" as he runs up to the group and hands each of the other 3 some food to keep on their hotbar. They all share their thanks and sapnap places another boat next to current one sitting in the ocean and hops in it, Bad following suite. 

"Alright, let's go" Dream says. 

George starts boating in the same direction that they were headed to previously and Sapnap and Bad follow behind. "Where are we headed?" Sapnap asks. "Honestly not sure, just exploring, seeing if there is anything worth looking at" George replies casually before taking a quick look at the stream chat to see if anything of importance was happening but seeing that it was mostly just viewers welcoming Sapnap and Bad to the stream. George is kind of grateful that their arrival helped the chat get distracted from taking the phone check matter any further. 

After a few minutes of sailing, Dream points out a desert biome that has a temple in it. "Okay, let's go clear it" George says, beginning to direct the boat to the nearest shore. Once there, they all hop out of their boats and run towards the awaiting temple. Mining through the wall, George gets inside and waits for the rest of the crew. Sapnap is the first to start mining down to the treasure, Bad following behind. George also then begun to dig down aswell, Dream being the only one who stayed up top. 

As George is digging down to the bottom, he gets another message but this time it is not from his phone but a notification on his other monitor on discord from Dream. 

'..like really really good' George reads. This causing him to lightly bite his lip and accidentally pushing the T button on his keyboard, leading him to fall straight to the bottom of the temple chest room. "AHH" George screams. Dream and Sapnap begin to laugh as Bad asks "what? what just happened?".

Beginning to blush, George replies with a swift "accidentally fell". Dream and Sapnap's laughs start to die down now and George has a quick search of his streams chat to see what they think of what just happened. 

dreamwasfound: is he blushing???  
badbarbie: wait what  
dreamydream: omg george is BLUSHING  
sapdaddy: BLUSH  
goggyy_: OMG  
tellietubbo: AHAHA

Reading the chat caused George's blush to grow. "I'm not blushing chat!" He not at all convincingly says to his camera. "Oh my gosh! You ARE blushing" Bad teases. "No i'm not" George tries again. This makes Dream erupt into laughter again. "What got you all worked up?" Sapnap asks curiously. "Nothing did, it's just hot in my room, that's all." George says, feeling defeated. "Hm.. okay." Sapnap replies, unconvinced. 

"Get anything good?" Bad asks Sapnap who had cleared the chests. "Not really, some ingots, golden horse armour and a fake GAP." Sapnap says disappointingly. At this point, Dreams laughs had lowered to a small chuckle and he informs the rest of the pack that he is just going to go grab himself a drink. They all acknowledge the given information and wait for Dream to get back.

But clearly Dreams little drink break was not what he said it was going to be as George receives another message from him. 

'Am I making you flustered baby?'

George tries to ignore the feeling that he gets when he reads those words and tries to listen in on whatever conversation Sapnap and Bad are having but Dream sends him another message. 

'Hm.. I think so'

'STOP' George sends back which almost instantly gets a reply back.  
'Why? don't want anyone to realise how turned on you are right now?'

George couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his mouth after reading that sentence and he quickly follows it up with a fake stretch to try and seem 'normal'.

'What are you thinking about George? because I know what i'm thinking about' Dream teases in his next message.

George shifts in his seat as he hears bad mumble something.

"George?" George hears more clearly now, snapping himself out of his daze. "Huh?" he replies. "Why don't you just take your jumper off if you're that warm? Your face really is quite red." Bad suggests. "Oh, i'll just turn my fan on." George replies. "Hopefully it won't be to lo.." he trails off as another message pops up. 

'Your hands.. on your body.. that's what i'm thinking about." It reads. 

This causes George to instinctively lower his head to look at his lap and swipe his tongue over his top lip and then bring his head back up before realising what he just did. Luckily, before any conversation could strike up about it in chat, Bad asks - "Where the heck is Dream anyways?" 

"Yeah." Sapnap agrees. "It doesn't take this long to get a drink" he adds and as if Dream had actually just been sitting at his desk this whole time, he joins back into the conversation right on time. George knows too well though, that Dream was indeed just sitting at his desk watching the reactions that he was able to pull from George. 

"Hi, sorry. Used that as a bathroom break as well." Dream informs. "Oh okay." Sapnap replies. 

"Okay! let's get back to this adventure" Bad exclaims excitedly. "Yes, lessgo" George replies with a smile. Dream, Bad and Sapnap all leave the temple but before George follows them he sends Dream a message.

'You're terrible, you know that?' 

Dreams reply is quick. 'You love me'

'Hmm.. that i do. You owe me now.'

'Call me after the stream ;)'

\-- FIN

**Author's Note:**

> tiktok: shuckface


End file.
